Together
by Diet Coke and Flute Please
Summary: A story about life and young love. Payson and Nick start dating and this is the story of their relationship and careers.
1. Chapter 1

Considering the ABYSMAL amount of decent make it or break it fanfiction, I decided to contribute something. I'm really busy so I'm not sure if this will go anywhere but I just had to get it out of my system! I'm chainging a few things, but nothing too big, and quite obviously as new episodes come out this won't line up w/ the show...haha. I don't really care, I just want a fun romance between two characters I like--I may take aspects of new episodes and put them in as I see fit, but otherwise, nah. IE, Nicky leaving for denver, I obviously don't feel like doing that. lol. You can also assume that anything that happens in the show that doesn't interfere with Nicky/Payson happens in this story--I do love the show! :)

---

Attending the Rock open house was strange. I felt uncomfortable as I watched my friends go through their routines--routines I easily could've done before nationals...well, maybe not the spunky beam routine Lauren did, but that's mainly because I would've been embarassed.

I feel like a total outsider....I don't belong here anymore.....my friends hardly did anything to console me, and the farther I become from life at the Rock, the more and more I begin to understand that they really didn't understand me in the first place. We had just been girls of the same age with similar circumstances, dreams and responsibilities.

Now that I established that inside, why the hell am I still here, sitting and jealously watching?

Oh, yeah, right. Nicky. The boy I'd given my first real kiss to and the boy who had misplaced faith in my ability to recover. When I ignored his call after my doctor's appointment in LA, he hadn't tried to contact me since. I can't stand it...I know I didn't want to talk to him then but...that doesn't really mean I didn't want him to make a show of coming over to speak to me! Anything would've been great. Why couldn't he have come over to my house and tried to talk to me or..or..anything!

He doesn't have time to come over to your house Payson, he's training, just like you used to, idiot.

Before I could continue berating myself, I heard Sasha start announcing the final act...

"And now, for your viewing pleasure the National Champion and National Silver Medalist will perform a duet! Give it up for Kaylie Cruz and Nicky Russo!"

My stomach tightened just hearing their names together. Kaylie came out in a beautiful and simple leotard with a provocative dip down the back. Something I would totally never have the confidence to wear. And there he was...

Nicky dressed in all black, looking as attractive and perfect as ever--you know when you're not training for the olympics it becomes a lot easier to notice things like boys...their toned arms, perfectly touseled hair, dark brown eyes....

The routine started and...I just couldn't take it. The way they were so close together, how beautiful Kaylie looked, how amazing and wonderful a duet with Nicky seemed...I quickly spouted something to mom about going to hang out with some friends from high school....like I had those, and started to leave.

He wouldn't want to be with you anymore, you can't be a gymnast, you can't relate to his life, you aren't a part of it anymore. The only reason he kissed you was because he thought you were going to come back someday and you could be together.... I could feel tears starting to come down my face as I started to leave and I heard Sasha says something to me but I just walked quickly out of the gym as applause errupted for the completed...duet.

---

That was actually pretty fun, I thought to myself. Kaylie was pretty okay. And I did have to admit she was pretty creative for coming up with this entire routine. We hugged and I smiled. As I looked over her shoulder though, I saw...a back brace and a blonde ponytail.

Why was Payson leaving? I needed to talk to her. I knew we was upset about the Doctor's diagnosis...and she was in high school now, which I knew would be a disaster...

Kaylie and I walked over to the side of the gym after taking our bows.

"Kaylie, where's Payson going?" I asked.

"I didn't even see her go...." said Kaylie.

This didn't feel right. I needed to talk to her and I didn't wanna just talk to her over the phone...I needed to see her and look at her. Needed to appologise for getting her hopes up. In addition to missing her...Her hair, her smile, the way she smells...I shook my head slightly.

"I gotta go..." I said.

"Wait, Nicky, Sasha needs to talk to us!" said Kaylie, but I just kinda ignored her and grabbed my gym bag. I pulled on a pair of sweats quickly and went outside.

"Payson!" I shouted. She kept walking briskly--faster than I thought a girl with a spinal injury could. Then again, it was Payson. My stomach sank. What if she was angry with me? I started to walk after her.

I caught up to her and tried to put my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Owch. She turned to me angrily.

"What? Why are you following me?" she said angrily. I could see that she had been crying. She had to be angry at me, but I had to be determined.

"Payson I'm sorry I..."

"You're what? Sorry for not talking to me for a week after you kissed me in LA? Sorry for making feel stupid for actually thinking you might like me? Well you know what I just...I can't do this. I...I don't even know what this is." she trailed off. She had seemed angry, but then she started crying. I never thought I'd see a girl like Payson cry as much as she was.

"Payson..." I didn't know what to say to her, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, and she continued to cry.

She stopped crying and looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Payson...I'm sorry I got your hopes up about the doctor at UCLA...I thought he'd have a good diagnosis, I was so sure of it...I..."

"So that's why you kissed me, you thought we'd be together at the Rock again."

I had no idea why she'd think this! "No! That's not why at all. Payson...I kissed you because...well, I wanted to. I like you...I...You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You're smart, talented, determined, strong willed...beautiful, Payson there's so much about you that made me kiss you. I wanted you to be back with me at the Rock but...more than that I want to be with you. I've never been so motivated and determined to succeed as when I talk to you or when I trained with you. You and me, always staying late and working hard, getting to the Rock early, Payson you'll always be that girl. I know that I'm busy training hard at the Rock but...I want to be here for you. I want to help you get through this as much as I can."

She looked at me, "Well that's good because...I need you. I just...I can't talk to anyone anymore. Everyone keeps telling me they understand but...but they just don't. They can't imagine what it's like to have a dream taken from them like it was for me. Nicky...I don't need someone to feel sorry for me and tell me they understand...I just...I need someone to be there."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, making sure to be gentle and rested my forehead on hers. "I can do that. I can be here. I know this week has been a bad example but...I'll be here for you. Through everything."

She smiled at me a little. I leaned a little bit and kissed her on the mouth. Lingering and sweet, longer than the first it made my head spin a little. When we pulled apart she sighed a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned about her face.

"It's just...what are we going to do? The Rock's dating policy and just...I dunno, to be honest I don't see how you have time for me without it taking away from your gymnastics, and I can't in good conscience distract you from training."

She was always thoughtful, and she understood that gymnastics was my life. But that didn't mean there wasn't room for her.

"As for distracting me, you won't. We're similar that way--you know I won't let it get in the way of things at the gym. Also, I honestly think you make me better. You're so inspiring and just...amazing Payson, I feel like I can accomplish so much more with you." I couldn't believe I was saying things like this, a year ago I wouldn'tve believed it, but I truly meant it. She just smiled.

---

I felt so much better than I had for weeks with Nicky's arm around my shoulders, and couldn't imagine not having this. We talked for what felt like hours--about things besides gymnastics. His father, my family.

"What's high school like?" asked Nicky. I sighed.

"It's....boring. And strange. Here, we," I paused. I wasn't apart of we anymore. "I mean you have rules. The rock has rules that you have to follow for succes, need I remind you one of which you're flagrantly breaking," I smiled a little. "But anyways, all of these rules are made to push us farther to the goal, the goal is simple, be the best. In high school...I just...I don't know what the goal is." I thought about my time spent cutting class...that needed to stop. Not only was I beginning to realize what a waste this entire thing was becoming, now that I was...well, with Nicky, it wouldn't be good for me to be hanging out with a guy most of the time, would it.

"Have you made any friends?" he asked.

"Well...there's this guy," He looked down a little oddly, like he was trying to be open minded but still hiding jealousy. I laughed. "Obviously it's never been anything more than that but...well, honestly I don't know how much longer we'll be friends...He's kind of bad news. I didn't realize it until recently though. And there's another girl, who I actually like a lot...she's a bit weird. But she's made life a lot easier. She's interesting and she...she doesn't let me forget who I was, like I wanted to sometimes."

"What do you mean when you say that, forget who you were?"

I sighed. "Sometimes Nicky, I honestly just...wanted to completely forget that I ever was a gymnast. It's just difficult but...I've come to accept the fact that even though my career has been cut short I..well, I've gained something. I have integrity, discipline, work ethic, self-respect and so many amazing memories, experiences, friends and, well I got you out of the deal or something, didn't I?" I blushed a little bit at the end of the statement. I still felt awkward refering to us as a thing.

He just smiled and he leaned into kiss me again when my phone rang. I sighed and checked who it was. It was mom.

"It's my mom," I said a little annoyed. He nodded for me to take it.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Hey, when are you planning on making your way home, it's almost ten o'clock!" My mom exclaimed. I could tell she was happy and not angry, but still worried about me getting home. Wow, I didn't realize it was that late.

"Oh, I'll be on my way, I'm sorry mom."

"No it's fine! Do you need a ride?"

"Um...lemme check," I looked at Nicky. "Do I need a ride?" He shook his head no.

"No I got one, don't worry. I'll be back soon."

"Okay sounds good. Bye!" She hung up.

I frowned a little bit. Even though it was kinda cold out I didn't really mind. Nicky's arm made me plenty warm. He got up and helpped me up, and I fell into his chest a little bit. My back brace was making it kind of awkward and I frowned.

"I can't wait until I get out of this." I sighed. He put his hand on the small part of my torso that wasn't covered by the brace.

"Me either." He said with the tiniest hint of suggestion in his voice. I blushed again and laughed a little. Why was I so bashful? It was a really strange feeling. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but it just felt weird to be held in such affection.

I kissed him a little bit on the mouth simply because I felt like it and pulled away faster than he would've liked and smiled. "We gotta go, my mom's waiting." I said, not wanting to leave. We walked a little distance holding hands and were back at the Rock and by his car. Wow, his dad really was a doctor. He drove a BMW. He threw his gym bag in the back seat and he got in the driver's side and I hopped in on the passenger's side. I recognized a classical piece being played in the car.

"You listen to classical music?" I questioned. He got a little flustered.

"Um, yeah..."

"Cool, I do sometimes. Hey, do you know where my house is?"

"I think so but remind me." He said. I could tell he was relieved I didn't think classical music was lame.

Too soon for my liking we were outside of my house. He turned off the car and looked at me. The way he looked at me made me feel so...so beautiful, so important. I felt like he was so wonderful. So...just straight up sexy. I did honest to goodness find him irresistable. Before I knew it I was kissing him harder than I ever had before and gosh it felt so good. Maybe it was the dimly lit street lamps or the fact that we were in his car alone but I just couldn't get enough of him. My hands were in his hair and I was making sounds that normally I'd find extremely embarassing, but at the moment I just frankly didn't care. He pulled away and I made a really embarassing sound of discontentment and he laughed a little bit.

"It's late." he said. I sighed. He was right.

"When can I see you again? I understand if you're busy tomorrow and everything really I do. I just...wanna know." I trailed off.

"I'm not too busy to see you tomorrow." He said as if that was a ridiculous notion. "How about I come see you during your lunch, it should line up with mine? Then maybe after 6 depending on how late Sasha holds everyone?" He questioned, caressing the left side of my face causing the hair on my neck to stand on end.

"Yeah," I said a little weakly. After all that kissing and just everything I was still in a bit of disbelief. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the ride." I kissed him on his cheek, lingering a little bit. "Goodnight, Nicky."

"Goodnight Payson." he smiled. I got out the car and watched him drive away. I walked up to my house and opened the door as quietly as I could. I looked at the clock on the stove. It was almost 11 and I sighed. At least mom wasn't up....

"Who was that driving you home?" I spoke to soon.

"Oh, a friend..." I trailed off.

"Hmm, that's funny. That friend has a car that looks just like Nicky Russo's. Do you normally sit so long in front of the house when a friend drives you home?" questioned mom. I could tell she was having fun with me.

I blushed bright red and didn't know what to say. I was so embarassed that my mom knew Nicky drove me home.

"Well so was it Nicky who drove you home?" she questioned. I didn't answer. "Well by how red your face is I'd say it was." she giggled. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that, but make sure you guys just stay 'good friends' in the record book, for his sake." Said mom seriously to me.

"And that's what we are, so that won't be a problem. I'm tired, night!" I said going as quickly as I could to my room without running, but not before I saw my mom roll her eyes and shake her head. Well that's great. I was hoping I'd be able to keep this under wraps for a while, the whole Nicky and me thing...I sighed. I sat down on my bed and stared at my ceiling....what just happened? Did I just get home late on a weeknight after making out with Nicky Russo in his car in front of my house? I was going insane. My phone buzzed with texts I hadn't answered.

One from Kaylie asked "So, did Nicky find you?" but it was from earlier and I didn't want to wake her up. I changed into pajamas (which was quite an ordeal while wearing a back brace. My back still felt weak without it and I had to be extremely careful,) My phone buzzed on my nightstand.

I laid down in bed carefully and checked my phone. It was Nicky. I smiled and my heart lept up a little in my chest. It said "I'm glad we talked. You're wonderful and I go to sleep with thoughts of you on my mind." I smiled big and giggled. I laid in bed feeling like the luckiest girl on earth. And with that I fell asleep with thoughts of Nicky Russo, flying through the air, and kissing in my head.

---

I had never seen my daughter this happy since her injury, and I smiled. I was so excited about Payson having a boyfriend! Yeah, the no dating rule still applied to the boyfriend, but I figured I'd stay out of that one. Then the phone rang.....

"Kim, something amazing has happened, there's a doctor in Geneva that says she can fix Payson's back--she'd be able to be a competative gymnast again!" said Sasha's voice over the phone. Even though this is the information I'd wanted to hear for so long, my heart sank. What if she was wrong. I don't know I can put Payson through that again.

* * *

So yeah, basically I post whenever I feel like it, and while I love having reviews and everything, I don't not update just because I don't have a certain number of reviews--I update and write when my schedule allows for it. So yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

--

My alarm went off and interrupted my nice sound sleep. I groaned. Why was getting up hours earlier so much easier for training than it was getting up for school. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was counting down the days until this back brace came off. I still groggily brushed my hair and put it into a messy bun, and put on a pair of flairs and a track jacket. I went to go eat breakfast and mom had just came back from dropping Becca off at the Rock. Toaster strudel for me! I smiled to myself thinking about the one positive thing not having gymnastics in my life gave me--eating whatever the hell I wanted.

I prepared my toaster strudel and leaned against the counter.

"So, when are you having Nicky over for dinner? Your dad's back tonight, why not tonight?" said mom.

"Why would we have Nicky over to dinner?" I asked trying to seem nonchalant.

"Well, if I understand correctly he's your boyfriend, nope don't try to deny it! I saw you kiss goodnight in his car don't even try," I blushed and sighed. Good thing she hadn't seen the kiss after that one.

"We can't make a big spectacle of this, I don't want Nicky to get kicked out of the Rock." I sighed. Mom shook her head.

"Well of course not! We can keep this entire thing between our families, I don't blame you anyways, the press is still obsessed with you both. If anyone asks you guys are just good friends. Which I don't think is a lie." I was surprised at my Mom's craftiness.

"I'll ask him about coming over tonight but I'm not promising anything." I said, eating my toaster strudel.

"I know I know." Mom said...She smiled.

"Why do you have that funny grin on your face?" I said matter of factly.

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy my girl's got a boyfriend!" She smiled even bigger. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna be late to class. Can we go?" I sighed exasperatedly. I just couldn't stand this any longer...Mom laughed and grabbed her keys.

---

My wrists were starting to hurt a little when I went to go take a drink of water. Kaylie came up by me.

"So did you find Payson last night? Was she okay? I texted her and she didn't get back to me." she seemed genuinely concerned about Payson.

"Yeah I found her, she's fine. She was just a little upset." I said, not wanting to get into too much detail. I'm thankful that Kaylie wasn't silly enough to ask what Payson was upset about. It's kinda obvious what she'd be sad about.

"That's good...So...."

"So what?" I said. I figured if I was more forward about it she wouldn't even try to pry.

"Well, did you guys hang out after?" she said, trying to make it seem like she was implying something more platonic, but I knew better.

"Yeah we talked." I said, going to put chalk on my hands.

"That's good, so if I were to ask what about I--"

"I'm not saying anything more, you can go talk to Payson if you want to pry." I said, walking off to the bars.

After three more hours it came to be lunch time. I had about an hour for lunch, so I quick showered off.

"Why in such a hurry Nicky?" asked Carter as he meandered into the locker room.

"I'm really hungry." I said plainly as I put on my jacket and grabbed my keys.

"Catch ya later," said Carter. I waved a little and basically power walked to my car. I was so excited to go see Payson, I wonder how she dressed today. Either way it hardly mattered. I drove the ten minutes to the high school and waited out front by the flag pole. Payson walked out after about five minutes and was accompanied by a girl in glasses who was holding a clip board and talking animatedly. Payson laughed at something she said...she had such a great laugh and smile. So genuine and expressive. We caught eachother's eyes and I smiled at her. She seemed to flush a little bit again, yet another thing I adored about her. She was so pale that she blushed over just about anything.

"...so I'll see you later!" Said Payson to her friend. Her friend kept looking at me and smiling a little bit, even turning over her shoulder to look as she walked away. I laughed a little as Payson got into the car. She leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. I felt like I was blushing, even though I knew I wasn't.

"Where do you wanna go?" I questioned.

"Somewhere no one we know will be." she said somewhat cynically. Sounded great to me.

"Ok. There's an italian place about ten minutes from here and I doubt anyone will be there. It's small." I said driving in the direction of the restaurant.

"How's your day been?" she said, holding my hand and running her thumb over the top of it.

"It's been great. I've been sticking everything and Sasha couldn't be happier." I wasn't exaggerating--everything had been going superb. She grinned.

"That's great!"

"What about you? What's that friend like and how are classes?" I asked. She sighed a little.

"I like her a lot, she's really great. I think I might join photography club, it'd be fun." She smiled a little. "I had math first period, which I really don't enjoy but it's not hard. Same with English only they're covering material I already covered in my online courses last year, so I'm not really paying attention the entire time." We laughed a little and pulled into the restaurant.

"Nicky this is really nice for lunch," she said. She looked a little uncomfortable and I frowned. It wasn't that expensive, and it was really quick.

"We can go somewhere else if you like," I said a little quick. She shook her head.

"No, this is fine," she smiled reassuringly as we sat down.

I ordered some pene and marinara while she ordered a fettuccine alfredo dish with chicken.

"So um....My mom wants you to come over tonight." she said a little awkwardly. I wrinkled my forehead a little.

"Already?" I questioned.

"She saw us kiss last night before I got out. If you don't want to it's fine, I just wanted to know and--"

"No really Payson, it's fine. I don't mind, it should be fun. Besides, we need to be able to be together at each other's houses because otherwise we're pretty much resigned to remote restaurants and cars." I laughed a little. The thought made me quite nervous. Her dad would probably be there! I tried not to act too nervous so she didn't feel badly though. I then noticed her outfit. It was a really comfortable looking ensemble, but it was entirely Payson. She wore her hair down today which made me glad.

"You look beautiful today." I said with a quiet intensity. She looked down and smiled her sweet and genuine smile.

"Thanks Nicky....I've never been told that by anyone as often as you say it..." she trailed off.

"Well you deserve it." I said. She did. She was easily the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. So strong and determined. Her gymnastics had been all about strength, power, speed and drive. Everything gymnastics should be about. It was just how she was.

We got done eating and it was time for Payson to get back to school and myself back to the Rock. I paid for it with a lot of resistance from Payson, and she insisted she was paying for the next time we went out.

I pulled up to the school and she sighed.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"No, it's not that horrible. But...I'd just much rather be training or spending time with you." She smiled a little bit at the last part. I smiled and touched the side of her face. She smiled and moved to get out of the car. I frowned.

"Wait," She sat back down and looked at me. I reached for her face and pulled her in for a kiss. She sighed a little and put her arms over my shoulders and leaned in more. I couldn't believe how amazing kissing her was. The way she smelled was amazing, and so girly. Her hair was so soft and her skin so smooth. I thought of the time and pulled away annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get that out of hand." I said a little bashful. She shook her head.

"Nope, you can get out of hand anytime you want and I think I'd be okay with it." She said, laughing a little. She kissed me quick on the cheek. "Bye, train hard!" she said as she got out of the car. I smiled and sped off to the Rock. I was _almost _late.

---

I wanted to wear something somewhat cute for when Nicky came over. I don't think I'd ever really put thought into my clothing, so this was kinda strange. I ended up deciding on jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt. Sometimes I wondered why I was so boring. I looked in the mirror and brushed out my hair and sighed...I couldn't wait for this back brace to be off.

I felt on edge and fussy. I wanted everything to be nice and I didn't wanna be embarrassed. I walked hurriedly out of my room to check on dinner for the millionth time and saw Becca sitting at the table.

"Becca, remember you can't tell anyone Nicky and I are together, especially anyone at the Rock, or he's kicked out, okay?" I said to her for at least the fifth time tonight.

"I knooow Pay, Gosh." she rolled her eyes.

"Payson's right Becca, that's really important, we don't want to get anyone in trouble." agreed mom. I sighed.

"What are you so fussy about Payson?" said mom. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"I'm having my boyfriend of two days over to my house for the first time and if we get caught dating by almost anyone his entire gymnastics career will be compromised."

"Well none of us are saying anything and this is gonna be fun! Besides, we already know Nicky and like him, it's not that big of a deal Payson, take a chill pill."

I sighed. Mom was right. It wasn't that big of a deal. I looked at the clock and it was 6:30. Dinner was almost done and I could do was wait. I sat down on the couch next to dad.

"Now, you can't threaten to beat him up Dad. Promise?"

"I'm not promising anything Payson," he said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder. I heard the door bell ring and tried to get up really fast but it ended up being awkward because of my back. Nonetheless I steadied myself, ignored my dad's chuckling and ran to the door. I opened it and saw Nicky there. He was wearing jeans and a casual button down shirt. His hair looked amazing like it always did, I just wanted to touch it. I couldn't keep a silly grin off of my face.

"Hey." He said simply. God why did he always sound sexy? I felt my stomach drop just looking at him.

"Hi." I said stupidly.

"I got these for you," He presented to me a bouquet of lilies. I gasped a little and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I buried my face into them and inhaled. I sighed. They smelled so amazing! Like a fresh spring day in the middle of winter. "I'll go put these in my room. Come in."

There was an obnoxious "MOOOOOOM Payson's boyfriend is here!!!!" from Becca and I rolled my eyes.

"As if mom didn't already know that..." I said under my breath. Nicky laughed a little. I put the flowers in my room but couldn't help but notice that Nicky peered inside while the door was opened. He smiled a little bit and for some reason I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed

"So this is Payson's new boyfriend. How's it going Nicky?" Said Dad acting all...well, fatherly.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Keeler," said Nicky shaking Dad's hand. "I'm doing great. And yourself?"

"Well now that I'm home with my girls," he put his arm around my shoulders and I smiled and leaned into him a little. "things are pretty great. We can sit in the living room until dinner's done, which should be relatively soon."

We sat in the living room talking about this and that. I could tell dad was avoiding conversation involving gymnastics period, but I was used to that now. Nicky was doing a good job talking and all that. It helped that I'd essentially grown up with Nicky. Well, at least since about sixth grade.

Mom called us all to dinner and things continued to go without a hitch. I was almost surprised how well everything seemed to go. Mom was fun and kind, Dad wasn't obnoxious or embarrassing and Becca was surprisingly well behaved, only asking a few awkward questions such as "Do you guys kiss?!?!" (To which Dad interjected "Nicky wouldn't be a gentleman if he told all of us that now would he?") But other than that, there really wasn't anything. It was a Friday and Nicky had to be at the gym later than normal (in order to still be early, of course,) so he was able to stay over a little late. We decided to watch a movie.

"What do you wanna watch? We've got a bunch of chick flicks a few action movies and some just plain old bad movies." I said.

"Whatever you wanna watch is fine with me. Really, I don't care." he said. I smiled at him. I just couldn't help but feel so giddy when I was around him. He was so wonderful. Not only was he talented and kind and attractive, I could tell he truly liked me. He treated me like I was some crazy form of royalty.

"How about something like Save the Last Dance, because I can't think of a more chick flicky type movie." I had other reasons for picking this movie...come on Payson, try and act sexy for once. "besides, something we don't really have to pay attention to would be nice." When did my voice get that way? Why'd I do that? Payson you're so bad at flirting. I willed myself not to turn red and looked at Nicky. However, he didn't look like he was gonna start laughing like I thought he would.

"Really? Why would we put in a movie so we wouldn't have to pay attention to it?" he said. He was sitting on the couch and he reached out and grabbed the tips of my fingers on my left hand. I sat down next to him, so our legs were touching. Wow, this was actually working, I could be a flirt! I just had to be confident about it. Well, I guess I'll stop thinking about it and just do. It sucked because all I wanted was to be close to him--I wanted to press myself up against him and whisper in his ear but my hard back brace was preventing that. Instead I just put one of my arms around his torso and said "Well, I dunno, we'll just have to find out." I smirked a little bit, loving the look on his face. I could feel his heart beating faster than it normally would. This gave me something of a sense of pride. I didn't know I could make him so...well, turned on, kinda.

He pressed play on the remote without losing eye contact with me. I laughed a little and leaned my head on his shoulder and watched the opening title.

---

Um wow. That was the best movie I'd ever seen and I hardly watched any of it. I was so glad about how long Payson's family left us alone to 'watch a movie' and they didn't come check in on us once. Kissing was probably one of the most fun, exhilarating activities I'd ever participated in, including gymnastics. And apparently I was good at it. At least it seemed like it. Now we were just sitting on the couch, her head resting on my shoulder and the only light in the room was coming from the kitchen.

"I'm thirsty." she said, moving to get up.

"No that's okay, I'll go get you something." I offered. She smiled a little.

"Noooo I don't want you to leave me alonnnee." She whined, smiling and holding onto my arm. I laughed a little.

"I'll be back soon enough,"

I got up and she pretended to pout as I left to go get her a glass of water in the kitchen. In the kitchen however, I heard Payson's parents talking. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop, but for some reason instinct told me to listen for a little bit.

"I just don't know, I feel like it isn't right of us to not tell her." said Payson's mom.

"Kim we said we were done with doctors after Los Angeles. That's why we let her go in the first place, so she could be told no and we could move on with our lives. Payson's doing well, and as her parents we need to protect her. Some random doctor in Switzerland isn't going to change what six of the best doctors in the country said."

What? Hold on, what? I couldn't stop listening.

"Yeah but this is supposed to be a new procedure, they called Sasha to say that they viewed Payson's case, She'd be able to compete to go to the Olympics next year! I know she's getting along now but...I just can't just let her get older and live her life when we could give her her dream back."

"What if this surgery went wrong? What if she was wheel chair bound for the rest of her life? How would we feel then?"

"You should tell her." I walked into the kitchen. Payson's mom had a shocked look on her face. "Payson deserves to know about this." I said.

"Nicky you're not her mother or father and you can't understand how difficult this entire ordeal has been for our family." said Mr. Keeler.

"Mr. Keeler with all due respect I don't think it's fair for you to hide this fact from Payson. This entire thing has been hardest of all for Payson. Not only that but Payson is the best female gymnast I've ever met. She could do so much."

"I don't think she can take hearing no another time though." said Mrs. Keeler.

"Well who's to say the answer's going to be no!" I said getting a little upset. "And also, why don't you let her decide? Why don't you let her say 'I can't take being rejected another time. I'm ready to move on with my life.' Can't you at least give her that choice?" I couldn't even imagine them not telling her. Payson coming back to gymnastics...My butterfly back at the Rock, so happy and so bright..."Mr. and Mrs. Keeler...Payson's a mature young woman and she _deserves_ the opportunity to get her dream back. Payson was born to be a gymnast. Please just let her choose. Please tell her about this surgery."

"What surgery?" Payson walked in. "Nicky got up to get a glass of water and ten minutes later he's still here?"

I just looked at Payson's mom and dad and didn't know what to say. I could tell neither of them did either. It was quiet.

"_What _surgery?" repeated Payson. She seemed like she was about to get upset.

She came to me and looked at me, she looked almost ready to cry. "Nicky what are they talking about?" She said quietly to me.

I couldn't say anything. Her parents had to talk to her about this. I just looked at her mom and dad.

Her mom sighed. "Payson,"

She turned and looked at her mom.

"Sasha called us last night. There's a doctor in Switzerland who has seen all of your x-rays and she believes she's developed a new procedure that could allow you to do gymnastics again competitively." Mr. Keeler just looked like he was in pain.

Payson's eyes watered and tears went down her face. I felt so awful. Even though this wasn't my fault I felt that somehow it was. I hated seeing her like this. It just wasn't her. Payson wasn't a crier, I'd seen her push through injuries that might've made me cry and I'd seen her get up over and over again, and yet I'd seen her cry two times since we started dating. I felt so badly for everything she was going through, for everything she had to deal with.

"Really?" she said quietly, her voice cracking a little. "Dad...is this true?" He crossed his arms in front of him.

"Yeah Pay."

"So...I could be able to compete for the Olympics next year?

"Theoretically but we don't know how risky this surgery is or..."

"I want it." she said resolved. Her dad sighed again.

"Payson we don't know anything, for all we know you could end up in a wheel chair for the rest of your life if something goes wrong." Mr. Keeler said.

"I want this!" She was yelling now. "I want to make my own decisions with my life, I want to be a gymnast again, I want my life back. This entire high school thing, this is a joke! It's not who I am and it's not at all who I want to become. I want to be an olympic gold medalist. Don't you guys know how badly I want it? Dad....Mom...I just...God I need to be a gymnast again."

There was a pause. Everyone was quiet. Payson just looked at her parents.

"...We'll go to the Rock tomorrow and talk with Sasha about this entire thing."

Payson sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"So um...where do you guys keep your glasses?"

---

It was almost midnight and it was almost time for Nicky to go home. What an overwhelming night. I went from making out on my couch to discussing going to Switzerland and having a break through, career saving surgery performed.

Nicky and I sat on my front porch in our coats talking.

"I can't believe my parents would've hid that surgery from me." I felt angry. It just wasn't fair. I was almost seventeen years old, I should be allowed to make my own decisions.

"I think it's wrong for them to hide it from you, but in some respects I can't blame them." Nicky said.

"What are you talking about?" I said mildly irritated.

"They want everything to be normal and they don't want to see you get rejected again."

I sighed. "But when it comes down to it it's my back, my career and my life and they should let me make my own choices."

Nicky smiled a little. "You'd get to be back at the Rock...we'd get to be number one again."

I felt warm just thinking about it. It seemed like it would be the perfect world I'd always wanted. Only better. I'd be back at the Rock training for the Olympics and I'd be with Nicky.

"I know..." I smiled. I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked out at the road. I heard a rustle.

"Did you hear that?" I questioned.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard something over there." I said. I could've sworn..."I must be imagining things." He laughed a little.

He put his hand on the side of my face and he was cupping my cheek. I closed my eyes and inhaled. He smelled so amazing all the time. I leaned forward and kissed him. I could feel his other hand on my leg and it was so amazing...

"Aha! I knew it!"

We broke apart quickly to see Kaylie and Emily on the sidewalk laughing a little bit. I blushed bright red. Nick rolled his eyes and seemed a bit embarrassed

"Hey..." He said awkwardly.

"I knew something was up!" giggled Kaylie.

"Okay guys, you got us, as if it was that huge of a surprise." said Nicky. I smiled a little. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"They're going to keep very very quiet about it and not tell Lauren or anybody." I said. I didn't want this hanging over my head with Lauren...she was my friend, but I didn't put it past her to use Nicky and I dating to get something she wanted.

"Of course not." said Emily. "We all know that's bad news. Don't worry about it."

"Now you just have to put up with us because we're Payson's friends and stuff." said Kaylie grinning.

"Well I already put up with you guys about eight hours a day." said Nicky sarcastically.

"No but now you have to tolerate us teasing you." Kaylie laughed. I rolled my eyes. "And Payson we expect all the details of....this," she gestured at Nick and I both. "tomorrow! We're hanging out after practice, Nicky you can stay after and do whatever you do and Emily and I get Payson then! Okay bye!" She pulled Emily and they walked towards where I assumed Kaylie parked her car.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward." said Nick after a couple beats of silence. I rolled my eyes.

"Kaylie's ridiculous." I smiled while I said it though. "I miss training with them. I miss being their team mate. And I feel bad because every time I see Kaylie I wonder if I would've beat her at nationals."

"Well, there's no point on dwelling upon it. I think you would've, but it didn't happen and it's in the past. I really think that this will work out, especially since this person called Sasha. Then we'll go to the olympics...together. I promise." he said. I smiled and just leaned my head on his shoulder. He made me feel so comfortable and so nice.

"You need to get going, I don't want you to be tired for training tomorrow." I said. He sighed.

"You're right." He stood up and grabbed my hand, helping me up.

I smiled and kissed him shortly on the mouth.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Night. Have a good practice tomorrow. I'll call you when Emily and Kaylie are done harassing me."

I went inside and saw mom sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea. She was deep in thought and looked a bit stressed. I went and sat down by her.

"It's okay mom." I said.

"...I'm sorry Payson....I feel badly about keeping information about the surgery from you...I love you."

"Love you too mom. It'll all work out. I really think that. No matter what happens it'll work out the way it's supposed to." We hugged and it felt nice. I loved my mom and she did so much for me. I couldn't ask for anything better.

Mom sighed and then smiled. "He's a really nice boy."

"Yeah he's pretty okay..." I laughed a little.

"He seems like he's good to you. I'm glad. Just to let you know, if I thought you two dating was going to get in the way of his gymnastics I wouldn't let this happen but...Well, you two seem really alike in that respect. I don't think anything could distract you two from it."

I felt a little saddened. Yeah, that was how I used to be.

"Yeah. I wouldn't date him if I thought it was going to hurt his career. I understand we probably won't get to spend a lot of time together. But I'm okay with that. I understand." I meant every word I said. It was important that Nicky be the best gymnast he could be. The minute I thought I was compromising that it'd be over, as much as that'd pain me.

"You deserve this Payson, you're you're a wonderful and beautiful girl, and I'm very happy for you. Nicky's welcome over anytime he wants." Said mom while getting up. I smiled up at her.

"Thanks mom. That's nice to hear. I'm sure he'll be happy too." I yawned and stretched. "What time are we going to the Rock tomorrow?"

"Oh I dunno, not to early, I'll let you sleep a bit."

I smiled a little bit. "Thanks mom, I could use it."

"Let me help you tonight," said mom.

I sighed. It really wasn't a request. I hated needing help getting dressed. I couldn't lift my arms well enough and I couldn't put my back brace on alone.

I picked out my pajamas and mom undid my back brace. I felt so nice without it on. But I felt an underlying sense of weakness, of sensitivity. It wasn't a pain, it was fragile. I knew that unless I got some sort of surgery my back would feel this way for the rest of my life. Mom helped me take off my top, it's surprising how difficult it is to take off a shirt without bending your back, and mom helped me put on a t-shirt. She clipped my back brace back on and I groaned a little at the compression.

"Just a few more days sweet heart."

"Yeah but then I still have to sleep with the darn thing.." I complained. This sucked so bad.

"Well it's a start," said mom in her stern yet somehow sing song voice.

"Night mom."

"Night Pay, pleasant dreams." I smiled. I knew I would be having nothing but. I inhaled deeply and the last thing I remembered was the smell of fresh cut lilies

* * *

And there's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it! :) It'll probably be a little bit until my next update, because I gave this one to you a little early. :) Thank you for your kind reviews and adds, it's nice to see.

PS: Did anyone else think this episode of make it or break it was kinda lame? I wasn't a fan.


End file.
